Marry Me
by Kanoyan Ines
Summary: Multi-chaptered song fic of Train's Marry Me. Summary of 1xR's relationship. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Recognition

**A/N: This is a song fic of a very beautiful song by Train entitled, 'Marry Me'. I totally recommend you to listen to the song first to set the mood. :) Here's the youtube link:**.com/watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU** .**

**But, if you're too lazy to do so, I've included the lyrics within the story so it's actually ok. But, if you have the time please check the song out. It's really, really good. :) Enjoy!**

**"_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, with the same person."_**** ~ Mignon McLaughlin**

**Marry Me **  
>a 1xR fanfiction by Ines Kanoyan<br>Chapter 1 - Recognition

I have always felt that strong connection with her. Even at that time when my existence was solely for the purpose of destruction and all other things were only identified as a distraction, there was no retraction. I have always known that emotions were barriers to effectivity and so I have learned to master them and use them to my advantage. But, she had brought about this new sensation, something so strong yet so unknown.

For someone so sheltered and protected, she is beyond courageous and determined. Never caring about what others would think of her but she would do everything for other people. Her faith never faltered and her trust never faded. How can I beat that? How can I deserve something like that?

Yet when she is near, never have I felt lacking. The look in her eyes always communicated her unyielding belief and her unwavering faith. I always felt that I was enough even when I knew for a fact I was the least person fit for her.

And so, I did everything that I could to make myself enough for her. To fight for her as it was the only way I could think of. To fight not with fearlessness but with every doubt as to whether I could stay long enough to be with her.

I wanted to be with her. No matter how long it takes. No matter what it would take.

" _Forever can never be long enough for me  
>To feel like I've had long enough with you<br>Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
>But there's one thing left to do<em> "

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2 Protection

**A/N: This is a song fic of a very beautiful song by Train entitled, 'Marry Me'. I totally recommend you to listen to the song first to set the mood. :) Here's the youtube link:**.com/watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU** .**

**But, if you're too lazy to do so, I've included the lyrics within the story so it's actually ok. But, if you have the time please check the song out. It's really, really good. :) Enjoy!**

**"****_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, with the same person."_**** ~ Mignon McLaughlin**

****Marry Me ****  
>a 1xR fanfiction by Ines Kanoyan<p>

Chapter 2 – Protection

A year has passed since I first accepted the preventer mission to be on her security detail. Everything's more peaceful now, more than ever. Erupting disputes and sprouting wars were all extinguished before they can even spread and cause further damage. The preventers were doing a real good job in making space and the world peaceful places to live in.

For several years before I actually accepted the mission to be her bodyguard, I had been contented in watching her from a distance. The knowledge that she was alive and in good health sufficed. But, as I get closer and closer to her, like those times when I was with her at the Cinq Kingdom, I found myself wanting more.

I am comfortable with her as she is with me. She would talk too much sometimes and I find myself missing her stories during days when she is unusually tired from the day's duties.

I am slowly getting to know her more better. Little things as to how she enjoys early morning showers and frequent coffee breaks, bring me closer to her. It is like everyday a part of her is unfolding before my eyes. And I find myself anticipating every detail of her.

Her next appointment is still three hours later and so we decided to stop by her favorite coffee shop for her daily dose of caramel frappuccino. As always, she would not allow me to order for her, though she always orders the same thing everytime. I was always instructed to take the seat near the window and wait as she orders for us. And everytime she is at the counter, I never took my eyes off her. There was nothing special, only her.

But today, as I was looking at her as she ordered our coffees, something felt different.

I wanted to be with her. No matter what it takes. No, nothing mattered.

" _Now that the weight has lifted  
>Love has surely shifted my way<em>

_Marry me today and every day_  
><em>Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<em>  
><em>Say you will, say you will "<em>

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3 Matrimony

A/N: This is a song fic of a very beautiful song by Train entitled, 'Marry Me'. I totally recommend you to listen to the song first to set the mood. :) Here's the youtube .com/watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU .

But, if you're too lazy to do so, I've included the lyrics within the story so it's actually ok. But, if you have the time please check the song out. It's really, really good. :) Enjoy!

"A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, with the same person." ~ Mignon McLaughlin

Marry Me

a 1xR fanfiction by Ines Kanoyan

Chapter 3 – Matrimony

I never had the courage to tell her how I felt. I sucked at those things. I am a war veteran and will always be, among other things. But, I 'm learning slowly. I learned from her.

You see, Relena Darlian has this uncanny ability of decoding my stupid malfunctions as actions of the affectionate nature. Long, seemingly in-a-trance stares would equate to her as me having various dreamy images of her. Short, sudden pauses in between our everyday conversations would mean me reminding myself that I am alive and I am not dreaming and that I am really spending my life with the woman I have always longed to be with.

She, on her part, was always just herself. Constant glances at me wherever I might be in a crowd of people, during her speeches would let me know how she can't wait to call it a day and spend the night with me. Sudden and out-of-nowhere holding of my hands even in public places would let me know how she is just so ecstatic to be with me and that she doesn't care about anything at all but me. Soon enough we had a whole new means of communication known only to us. But, I guess people who are constantly with us or those who know us very well would soon comprehend. We were more than comfortable with each other; we were each other's.

And now, again, as I sit in this very same corner of our favorite coffee shop and she as always was there ordering our usual cups, I am struck again by that certain sensation.

I want to be with her. No matter what it takes. No matter wh-

"Here's your black coffee. Just coffee beans at its purest." she said as she was suddenly in front of me and placing my coffee at my side of the table. She then proceeded to sit across me and stirred her caramel frappuccino.

She smiled as she noticed my familiar long stare. "What?" she said, with a hint of elation on her part.

"Together can never be close enough for me

To feel like I am close enough to you

You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you

And you're beautiful

Now that the wait is over

And love has finally shown her my way

Marry me today and every day

Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe

Say you will, say you will "

"Marry me."

Two words. 'Marry me.'

Her answer? One word. Best word of all.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4 Anniversary

A/N: This is a song fic of a very beautiful song by Train entitled, 'Marry Me'. I totally recommend you to listen to the song first to set the mood. :) Here's the youtube link: youtube.com/watch?v=ghZt2cILcCU .

But, if you're too lazy to do so, I've included the lyrics within the story so it's actually ok. But, if you have the time please check the song out. It's really, really good. :) Enjoy!

"_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, with the same person."_ ~ Mignon McLaughlin

**Marry Me **  
>a 1xR fanfiction by Ines Kanoyan<p>

Chapter 4 – Anniversary

Today's a special day. Well, everything is normal, perfectly normal, perfectly the same. Only, today I am as nervous as ever, more nervous than going to space to end a long war and blow off some huge space battleship or a colony.

I reserved the whole cafe for the whole evening. She has some appointments and so I have to be her last. I have to prolong the agony. But, at least I know she won't be too tired for the night. I've got her caramel frappuccino made stronger so she would have all the energy she needs for tonight. I wouldn't want my efforts to go to waste.

Duo's my replacement for this whole day. This was his idea after all. It had been crazy at first but I thought, it's about time I do something different.

I want to be with her. No matter what it takes.

9:00 pm sharp. Duo was on the dot. That was good. The door opened and she revealed herself. Now, today was different. I was not on the same corner and she was not by the counter. But, I think I like this change. I am in front of the counter, sitting on a bar stool, a guitar on my hand. She stood there by the door, dumbfounded but very pretty in her white sundress.

There was a chair right in front of me while all the other chairs were set aside to create a stage-like feel by the counter. I motioned her to sit on the chair. I started strumming the guitar. I can do this.

" Promise me you'll always be happy by my side  
>I promise to sing to you when all the music dies<p>

And marry me today and everyday  
>Marry me if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe<br>Say you will, say you will marry me "

That was short. But, she was crying already. I stopped. She stood up and said, "You are so-".

She didn't finish. I did not let her. My arms reached for her waist and my lips captured hers in a passionate, affectionate way. When we both couldn't breathe, I let her go and pressed my lips on her wet eyes, hoping to kiss the tears away.

She smiled as I gazed at her while still holding her close.

" I didn't know you could sing."

"Liked it?"

"I cried. What could I say?"

I kissed her again. "Happy anniversary, Mrs. Yuy. Marry me."

She smiled and kissed me back. "Same to you. Sing again and I will everyday."

-The End-


End file.
